


Grounded

by Emmagdilemma



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagdilemma/pseuds/Emmagdilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in post apocolyptic chaos as the Trickster god is sent to retrieve the lost daughter of a godess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begening

Kate twisted in discomfort, slamming her elbow into the back of Darby’s head. 

“Ouch!” Darby yelped. “You can’t keep moving all the time, Kate. There’s only so much room!”

Kate sighed. It was pointless to apologize again. Last night, Tracy told her that she was banned from the row they had shared. Airplane seats just were not meant for two teenage girls, especially one like Kate. She was at least five inches taller than most girls her age. Being tall was hard enough before the force fields came down; it was even worse now. Her size made it impossible to fit into small spaces, which were the only safe places to be anymore. 

Kate got up and scooted through the cramped aisle in the dark. All the seats were double capacity and many were filled by adults with small sleeping children on their laps. 

“And just where do you think you are going?” asked a deep voice.

It was stupid for her to think she would make it to the open door hatch without detection. “I need some air, space, and sleep, Mr. Jacks,” she whispered, exasperated. 

“And just where do you think you’ll find sleep out there in the fields, Kate?” Mr. Jacks sat up and shifted his bulldog’s weight from his stomach to his lap. The old dog groaned in protest. “I’ve seen that look before, Kate,” Mr. Jacks continued. “You almost got yourself killed the last time you tried it. Please, honey, stay here. Get some rest. Lay down on the aisle floor for sleep . . . it’s safer.” 

“I can’t take another night like this. I’ve got to try.” She rushed out the open hatch and jumped down to the platform of the metal rolling stairs. They were not tall enough to reach the edge of the doorway as they should. They were made for smaller planes.

She ran past one plane after another. They were all parked in the hangar, just as they had been the day the force fields came down around the airport, trapping fifteen hundred people inside. The force fields seemed to be electromagnetic prisons, although no one knew for sure what they were made from or for what purpose. They appeared around cities and small towns, around farms and islands, and even around tiny villages in the middle of Africa. They were everywhere—and nobody knew who put them there.

At first, when the electricity still ran and stranded passengers could get television and wireless signals, rumors spread that it was some strange homeland security protective measure, since the first appearance of the strange, blue-tinged force fields occurred only around airports. By the end of the day, the rumors stopped and the terror spread as people started disappearing, popping out of existence right before the eyes of others. Nobody knew where they had gone or if they were still alive.

It was the same every day now—if you got caught in the open for too long, you could pop right out. It was certainly one way to leave the airport. 

Kate was determined to find a safer way out. The airport food supplies were almost gone. She was getting desperate; they all were. Even if a way out led to another zone, trapped by another field, it was still one step closer to her family. Her parents and sister were in Baltimore while she was trapped in Philadelphia. She had been stuck there, between flights, as she returned from a lacrosse tournament with her teammates. 

She skirted through the opening left between the doors of the hangar and followed the wall of the building to a line of dense bushes that led away from the hangar to the edge of the force field. As she moved through the bushes on her hands and knees, she could feel the air around her body grow heavier and thicker with each breath. Each time she exhaled, her lungs itched and ached. 

She continued to crawl toward the blue light of the force field. The light intensity of it increased with each inch she gained. It made it harder to open her eyes, but she forced them open against the light. 

When the blue light turned to red and was followed by a deep burn within her eyes, she knew she was close enough to try again. From her side pocket, she pulled out a small broken mirror. It seemed such a simple object. Too simple for it to work really, but she had exhausted all her other ideas. She figured all the well-educated people trapped around the world had certainly tried all the high-tech options by now. Why not try something not so techie?

She inched the mirror toward the force field, reflective side up, bracing herself for the same result she had witnessed with all her other attempts—red hot flame, and her object burning her fingers before turning to ash in her hands. 

When the mirror touched the field, the light reflected back to Kate’s face at first, blinding her. The heat was so unbearable that she shifted her head and hand to protect her face. The mirror’s angle changed when she shifted, reflecting the light up and away from her face just long enough for her to see a clear and open space underneath it. 

She quickly raised her hand over her head and the space below the mirror got higher and thinner. She stood up and the space expanded. It was just enough for her to fit through and she did so without hesitation or thought to the consequences. All she cared about was getting out. 

She fell through to the other side and immediately ran to a nearby tree to hide quietly. She had made it out, but to what? If she was in another field, she couldn’t see its blue edge from where she hid. 

As Kate calmed her heart and attempted to slow the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she heard an echo of a small distant bark. She looked to her left and saw Mr. Jack’s old bulldog sitting expectantly near the edge of the force field on the other side, his tail wagging. 

Kate’s hand flew to her mouth. Oh no, what had she done? She left people in need behind her. She couldn’t run away without letting them know how to get out. For all they knew, she popped out of the force field, like so many others. Nobody would believe she had escaped. 

She patted down her jacket. Where was that marker she found yesterday? She located it in her left bottom pocket and flipped the mirror over. In dark purple she wrote, “Use this to get out, from Kate.” 

She edged back to the force field with the mirror between her teeth. When she reached the edge of the field again, she pushed the mirror, reflective side up, through the field with a nearby stick. When the mirror reached the other side, the stick flamed out and turned to ash. 

She could see the old bulldog tilt his head to the right before approaching the edge. He snatched the mirror with his mouth, mimicking Kate’s actions, and galloped quickly to the open hangar doors.

She waited and waited, curled up behind the tree line, hoping she would see Mr. Jacks peek out from the hangar doors with the mirror in his hand. She needed to know he had received the mirror and seen her message. But when she woke to sunlight, hours later, nothing had changed. 

She couldn’t stay to wait any longer. To be out and exposed for so long was dangerous. She needed protection, food, and a new mirror for the next force field edge she encountered. She turned away from the airport, filled with fear and guilt. 

“And just where do you think you are going?” asked a deep voice. It was followed by a small bark.  
As Kate Turned and looked into the force field she was startled by Mr. Jacks Behind her. “How did you escape? Did you get my Mirror?” Inquired Kate. He smirked a devilish grin that made Kate’s stomach churn. “My dear Keeva, Do you really think I could be held by a simple Mortal cage?” Purred Mr. Jacks. “Keeva?” Kate Mumbled to herself in a state of both confusion and discomfort at the foreign name. 

He snapped his fingers in a smooth motion that emitted a small pleasing crack. Mr. Jacks was gone and in his place was a boy. Perhaps 25 If Kate had to guess. He was impossibly well built in a way that made him look fit but not to the point of being a lunk. Kate was unsure what had happened. “Where ..where did Mr. jacks go? Who the hell are you?!” As Kate tried to process what had just happened the boy made a swift bow that had a sense of arrogance about it. “The Name’s Loki. Listen, as much as i’m enjoying our little chat I really must take this.” he retorted pointing to a stone in his hand that was emitting a pulsating glow. 

Kate nodded confused as he turned and took a few steps opposite of where she had sat and he lifted the stone to his mouth. “What was in those airline peanuts?” Kate questioned as she turned to the Bulldog who was constantly scratching at its ears. By the time Kate had reached some shred of sane explanation Loki was already walking back towards her in a way that looked almost preditorial. It only took him a few short strides of his lengthy legs. when he reached her, he was no less than 4 inches taller than her own impressive height. He grabbed a Leather Bag that Kate hadn't even noticed was laying on the ground beside her before walking off into the vast darkness. “Are you coming? Or would you rather I carry you?” He yelled back to her before whistling for his dog to follow, which the animal begrudgingly did. Kate felt a blush creeping its way up her neck and onto her face as she followed behind the man. She was glad for the darkness to conceal it, or at least she hoped it would.

They walked for at least an hour and a half before Kate mustered the courage to break the screaming silence. “Do you even know where you're walking to?” asked Kate. “Yes” Loki said without bothering to turn his head in Kate's general direction. “Care to elaborate?” Kate proded. “No.” Said Loki. “Well don’t Talk my ear off!” Kate couldn’t stand Him like this and that's what made it so amusing for Loki. Another hour or so passed of the same monotonous walking and one sided conversations engaged by Kate in the hopes to Pry the slightest bit of information out of the god. 

They eventually came upon a Large Willow tree with A spring behind it. “We’ll stop here and rest.” declared Loki upon seeing the tree. With a snap of Loki’s fingers appeared two tents, a fire, and cook wear.   
Inside the tents each had a cot and sleeping bag, a set of toiletries, a pillow, and a towel. Kate headed down to the spring in the hopes of washing the day off her. The last time Kate had an unlimited amount of time for a decent bath was when they discovered how to get into the mile high club back at the Airport. 

When Kate had finished bathing she wrapped her towel around her so as to form a dress and trudged back to where her tent was. Loki had placed a pair of pajamas upon her cot as well as an Extra blanket that was obscenely soft. Upon the Gifts Kate found a card with a Crest that was green and black and had a Wolf and a horse on either side, Underneath the crest in elegant writing was simply “Kёёva”.

Kate quickly dressed in the pajamas that had been left for her as she moved about the tent trying in vain to achieve the slightest amount of organization. She grabbed the lavish blanket off her cot and wrapped herself in it before venturing out under the willow tree to where Loki sat by the fire.

Loki had a pot of soup of some sort in front of him while he stirred it attentively. “Thank you for the Pajamas.” Kate said in an effort to break the silence. Loki smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Loki handed Kate a bowl of soup then ladled one into a bowl for his dog before making one for himself. “Here you go Fenrir”. Kate hadn’t really thought about the animal having a name before Loki spoke directly to him. “Fenrir? Is that his name?” Kate inquired. “Yes” Loki said “although I usually just call him Fen”. As Loki sat eating, He pulled his Long Auburn hair back into a loose bun that sat at the back of his head. Kate followed his absent minded gaze to just above her collarbone where her mother's necklace lay. She wondered why he seemed so fascinated by it. “Asgard.” said Loki in a way that seemed random to Kate. “Excuse me?” Kate said with a furrowed brow. “you asked me where we’re going.” explained Loki. “I asked you hours ago!” Kate said rolling her eyes “ Asgard, Isn’t that like the Norse equivalent of Mount Olympus? How exactly do you plan to get there?” asked Kate, Recalling back to her World religions class that she was sure was useless at the time. “Well, We are gods. It’s kind of our home.” Kate was confused by his words. “Keeva, Daughter of Freyja.” Loki reasoned in a half hearted explanation. “My names Kate. And I’m not The daughter of some Norse goddess.” exclaimed Kate. “Oh, But you are. and your name is Keeva. I would Know I was there when you were born. Well technically I was in Helheim but still, I was around.” said Loki followed by a flirtatious Grin. “Hell?” Kate Exclaimed astounded by his nonchalant ness over the whole ordeal. “Yea, Great Place! Lots of fire and tortured souls, and if we don't get you to Asgard there's a free trip for everyone.” mocked Loki. “Ragnarök,” mumbled Kate in horror. “Bingo! you got it!” said Loki in a false excitement before turning to Fen “She gets it!” he exclaimed mockingly to the sleeping dog. Kate was disgusted with his attitude toward the whole world looking down the throat of eternal hellfire. “Okay let's just say for the sake of argument that I am a goddess, What do we do?” questions Kate knowing that as crazy as it sounded it was the only explaination to the current state of her world. Loki smirked his devilish grin “I thought you’d never ask”.   
Loki Explained that they must Rest in the day so as not to be spotted by the beasts of Helheim. The next day they planned to Walk towards Asgard from dusk Until dawn. Kate was awoken at five p.m by Lokis chattering in the nearby tent. She assumed he was talking on that stone of his. Kate Got up and put on the cloth that had been given to her which consisted of An army green tank top, A pair of Combat boots, black ripped Skinny jeans, And a Leather jacket. As Kate searched the contents of the canvas satchel that she found in her tent she noticed that Loki had returned her pocket mirror as well as a pocket knife, Some rope, and a water bottle amongst other necessities. Kate lifted the mirror up to her face, Her necklace was askew and her short hair was tousled about carelessly. Oh well she didn't care how she looked, it wa sthe freaking apocalypse after all. Kate threw the satchel over her shoulder and laced up her new boots before exiting her tent to meet Loki. Loki was still in his tent by the time Kate was ready. She grabbed a stick and stirred the dying embers of last nights fire until they were nothing but an endless pool of pulsating embers in search of fuel to grow. “Ready?” asked Loki breaking her from her gaze. “I don't think I’ll ever be ready for this.” said Kate Reflecting on the plan they had made last night. Loki placed his hand on kate’s shoulder as a means to calm her nerves and reassure her. “We should go” Kate said as a means to break the contact between them “it’s almost dark”. As they walked with Fen in toe Kate couldn’t help but feel watched. It was then that she realised that her guide had slowed down as well. “Loki…” Kate whispered and moved a little closer to the god. “I know.” He said in a hushed voice so as to keep it just to her. “Just keep going”. And so they did for the next 10 or so minutes. Out of the corner of her eye Grace could see an enormous figure emerging from behind an Office building. The creature let out a terrible screech and Came charging at them Followed by multiple Smaller creature of the same species. Kate screamed and gripped onto Loki. The creatures were a deep Grey colour and had almost human features with the exception of there mouth being filled with Small pointed teeth like that of a shark. “Krösil” murmured Loki with a snarl. “What?!” Kate yelled in fear and confusion. The Squadron of Smaller Krösil headed towards Loki and Fen While the Larger beast sprinted towards Kate. “Fenrir!” Loki commanded and the pudgy bulldog started to sprint with it’s stout little legs, and smooshed face. Fen Leapt toward the army of Krösil and in mid air transformed into a large ferocious wolf. Fen was able to stop ⅓ of the army before it got to Loki who was able to vanquish them with sorcery. Kate however was being pursued by The giant. Kate swerved around buildings and cars that had been abandoned at the beginning of the Black out. “Loki!” Kate yelled in desperation. The bodies of the Krösil were piling up around Loki and Fen, But they kept coming. Kate Ducked down an alley and the Krösil ran towards her. There was no way out for Kate, she was trapped. 

Loki saw Kate and rushed over to try and save her. A Krösil had managed to side tackle him, Knocking him to the ground. Once he was down they piled on top of him. Not even a god could escape the weight of these beasts. Fenrir was no better in his efforts to subdue the Army that was pouring onto the streets. Loki glanced over to Kate knowing that she was defenseless against the beast that had cornered her. He knew that he couldn't save her. This was truly the end. Kate gave Loki a Knowing glance, accepting her fate. Her attacker Grabbed a Club from his back and Raised it above Kate in Preparations to end her. There were tears streaming down her face, running over her many freckles. She let out a yell and raised her hand above her head in a futile attempt to shield herself from the barbarians club. She remembered Loki’s words, That if she died so would the rest of the world. Kate could not let that happen. The rage she felt sent a warmth through her whole body. “I am a goddess! you can not kill me!” Kate yelled to the monster before raising her hand to the monster and releasing an Amber lightning, frying the creature into oblivion. The rest of the Krösil stared in awe at what had just happened. Loki and Fen took this opportunity to slaughter the last of them. Loki rushed to Kate's side. “Are you okay?” Loki asked while picking her up and taking her into his arms. “Yes, I think so. What Just happened? Are you okay?” Kate Mumbled weakly while raising her hand to brush against a gash in Loki’s Cheek. “Your acceptance of your Royalty and your rage fueled the magic inside you that all gods possess.” Loki explained to her fully knowing that she was to weak from her first run in with magic to understand what he said. Loki placed Kate upon Fen’s back and secured her so that she would not fall. “We’re almost to Asgard.” Loki explained. They continued down the road leaving a massacre behind them.   
Soon they came upon a grand Fountain in the middle of the town square. Loki placed the stone he had been using as a communication device. The stone laid upon the water without sinking. Loki set Kate down upon the ledge with Fenrir who was now back to his stout domesticated form. “Sock rohc akeem sebale netsxion” Chanted Loki over and over. The stone started to emit its light Loki retrieved Kate and carried her through a portal that the stone was generating. The Portal closed behind them before they stepped into a throne room Before Odin and the rest of the gods and goddesses. Loki set Kate down onto her feet while still allowing her to support her weight against him.

Odin spoke with a booming voice “Is this her? This weak human?”. Loki was quick to defend Kate “The only reason She is weak, Is because of an attack that was launched against us by the Krösil In which Keeva Defeated a Krösil general with magic for the first time in her lifetime. I have been with this Girl since the beginning and believe me, If you think her weak then you have no more sense than the rats of Svartálfar”. Odin gave Loki a stern look, However he knew Loki was right.

“Well, Does she speak for herself or is that your job Loki?” Odin asked expectedly staring at Kate. “Yes.. Yes I can speak.” said Kate timidly. Odin gave Kate an expected glare gesturing her to curtsey. Kate Started to feel ill. She couldn't tell if it was due to the pressure that she could feel from all of the eyes of the gods bearing into her or if it was from being drained by her magic. The room started to spin, she could feel her legs giving out. Loki's strong hands reached out to catch her. Loki carried the unconscious girl to one of the guest bedrooms and layed her down gently before pulling the fur blanket up onto her chest and tucking a strand of her short hair back behind her ears before exiting.   
When Kate awoke Fen was laying on the edge of her bed contently sleeping. Kate knew she was in Asgard but she didn’t know where Loki was. “Fen, What have we gotten ourselves into?” Kate asked leaning forward to scratch behind the bulldogs ear. Fen moved up closer to Kate and placed his head on her thigh and whined. “Do you even understand me?” Asked Kate.Just then there was a knock at the heavy wooden door. “Come in” said Kate. The door opened and behind it appeared Loki. “Sorry, Did I wake you?” asked Loki while he meandered over to the bed. “No, I was just bonding with Fen.” said Kate. Loki took a seat on the edge of the bed careful not to impede on Kate's space. “ What did I miss?” asked Kate. “Nothing much, Odin agreed to meet for dinner and discuss what we will do next once you’re feeling better.” said Loki. “Loki?” said Kate. “Yes?” Loki said with a Smile. “Thank you for helping me.” Said Kate acknowledging how hard this must have been for him between babysitting her back at the airport and accompanying her here. “Well what was I going to do? Let you faint?” Loki said trying to be Modest. Kat took his hand from his knee. “No, Thank you for everything.” she said with a smile. A maid popped her head in The door “Do you need help Dressing for dinner m’lady?”. “I don't think I have proper attire for dinner with the gods”. Kate said as more of a question than as an explanation. Loki chuckled “My darling you're one of us. Besides I’m sure I can conjure up something”. The maid nodded back to Loki “I’ll go attend to Frigga”. “I’ll Leave this with you.” Loki said before exiting the roomy bedroom. Fen hopped down from Kate's bed and followed him out. Kate pulled back the blankets that were covering her and slid out of the comfortable bed she had been given. Kate was eagerly awaiting her return to it seeing as she hadn’t slept in a real bed since before the blackout. Kate opened up the closet to see a row of gowns lining the wall. She walked down the line running her finger along the skirts made of silk and tulle Before stopping at the One on the far left. It was Black with a tight fitting Bodice that had lace 3/4 sleeves that stopped just under her collar bone. the tight bodice ended abruptly at the middle of Kate's abdomen and was followed by a flowing tulle skirt that reached to the floor and trailed behind her. There was a light dusting of gold making its way up from the bottom of her skirt in an ombre type of way. Kate managed to pull herself into her dress not knowing how to lace up the back before making her way to the bathroom. She slicked her short pixie cut back in a way that she hopped made her look fierce enough to silence Odin's doubts. As Kate rummaged through the drawers looking for shoes to wear with her dress the maid returned to assist her. “ You look Great m’lady. However I do wish you'd sit and let me attend to you.” said the Older lady. “That’d be quite Lovely, Thank you.” said Kate before making her way to a chair in front of the mirror. 

The maid scurried about painting Kate's nails Golden to accompany her dress, and Running a deep red cream over her lips and dusting rouge onto Kate's cheeks before dusting a black powder onto her eyes. “Would you like me to find you another piece of jewelry?” Asked the Maiden Gesturing to the necklace that Kate had always worn. “No thank you, I think I'll keep it on.” said Kate with a smile. “Very well m’lady. However I do recommend you let me lace the back of your dress up.” the maid said with a Giggle. “We don't lace many corsets back on earth.” Kate said turning around giving the lady access to assist her in her dressing.  
As Kate made her way down the steps, careful to not trip on her skirt Loki couldn't help but stare along with the rest of the gods and goddesses. She had certainly inherited her mother Freya's good looks which was only emphasised by Freya's necklace that adorned Kate's neck.   
“Keeva. Come join us for Dinner.” boomed Odin gesturing to the table that sat in the middle of the room. On it was every type of food Kate could think of as well as some she had never seen before. It was truly a grand feast and the gust partaking in it even Grander. Loki pulled out a chair for Kate before sitting next to her. Kate was glad Loki kept near to her. She was awfully intimidated by these people and somehow the most intimidating man on earth was the one that Kate now took comfort in. “You look stunning” purred Loki to Kate. “Thank you,” said Kate with the rouge on her cheeks only emphasizing her blush. “You do Know the Origin of that necklace? Don’t you Keeva?” Odin questioned her. “I know it was my mothers. and that it was given to me before being left at an orphanage in Baltimore where I was then adopted by foster parents. But if your refering to the previous owner of the necklace then no. I don't know.” said Kate with a slight tone of bitterness in her voice. Odin ignored her comment and continued “ Your mother, my wife; Freya. obtained that necklace from the black elves and went to great lengths to get it. She started the first war on earth to preserve that necklace. Because of her actions it was prophesied that her first born be claimed as the one to live on earth in order to be raised amongst the corruption so that she might be able to resist the evil of Ragnarök. You Keeva are the first born of Freyja, your mother's Necklace has served as a means to link you to Asgard. So now The question is: as the Queen of Asgard who do you choose to serve beside you and pull the world from the grasp of Helheim?” asked Odin. Kate didn’t Know what to say she hadn’t even chosen a college or a major let alone a husband and a king. She knew that her choice would decide the fate of the world and than the typical king is Honest and courageous. But she also Knew that the typical king wouldn't be the king that saves the world. “So. Who will it be Keeva? You have an entire Room of gods to choose from.” Odin prodded anxious for an answer. “I choose Loki.” Kate exclaimed Knowing that he was Smart and Cunning enough to lead her into battle for the realms. Loki Choked on his wine that he had been Drinking and the rest of the room gasped. Odin had a look of pure rage knowing that the he had no power in the matter of the prophecy. Loki was just as shocked as everyone else. How could she choose him ? The god of mischievous to lead the worlds in the battle to decide the fate of all the realms? But how could she not? She had unwavering faith in him and knew that he was the man that would stand by her side in the end times and after.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Kate shocked the gods with her engagment anouncement to none other than Asgardes most wanted.

Kate and Loki had been married and crowned as king and queen for the last few months. As their first acts as rulers there job was to devise a plan to end Ragnacöck. They Knew that If they were to win this war they would need an army. The Asgardian army was Large but not enough to defeat Hell. Loki, Kate, Odin and Thor Were gathered around a table with maps splayed across it. “What about the Black elves?” Suggested Thor. “ There simply is not enough to fight and forge weapons” Corrected Odin. “Loki? Could you enlist Fenrir and Jörmungandr?” Inquired Odin. Loki was quick to reply “Of Course! We would have to. All the Creatures of Asgard shall fight but we still would be outnumbered”.The men went back and forth Suggesting Ideas and turning them down just as quickly.

“What about Earth?” said Kate Interrupting their bickering. The Three men stopped and Turned to her. “What was that Keeva?” Inquired Thor. “What if we remove the shields from earth, Inform the people and Train them to fight?” Kate said adding two extra Army pieces onto the map upon which they’d been strategizing. “She’s right” said Loki “If we can train them fast enough and add them to our army we may just have enough”. “The Humans would be no match for god's!” said Thor poking a hole in their idea. “Not if we give them weapons made for gods.” Said Kate. “If we have the Black elves double the weapons and arm the Humans they may stand a chance” Loki said before correcting himself “We may stand a chance”.

Odin noded in approval while running his finger through his long white Beard. “How many Humans Do you suppose are down there?” Odin asked Kate. “ Upwards of 7 Billion Before The shields came down. However with people disappearing it would definitely have gone down.” Said Kate. Loki and Thor both Tuned to Odin abruptly causing their long hair to sway like grass in the wind. “Do you think It could be Hell recruiting?” Loki said in an Inquisitive tone directed toward odin and Thor.

“Are Certain they were not just escaping?” Thor asked Kate Desperate for her to say that they were infact escaping. “ No Thor. They vanished into thin air.” Kate said recalling how children would disappear from mother's warm arms and husbands from Their wives embrace. Odin, Thor and Loki all seemed to agree that they were in for more than the had initially thought. “Very well. We’ll Head down tomorrow and Prepare the Humans. We have a Month to train them before all out war” said Odin in an attempt to convince himself more that the others. Kate Nodded before Excusing herself from the men's company and exiting to the hall. 

“ I Better go check on her.” Loki said before exiting after Kate. Thor and Odin gave him an understanding nod and continued fiddling with the map. Loki Stepped into the hallway where Kate was sitting on the ground. “Are you okay my love?” asked Loki before joining his wife on the floor. “ Kat laid her head on his shoulder tracing her finger over the ink adorning his exposed forearms. “Is this the world we live in now? Where we must fight our literal demons?”. Loki knew that it was up to him to comfort his wife but he was just as distraught as she even though he didn't show it. “I know Love, I know. Loki said wiping tear from her cheek. “Tomorrow we’ll be back in Philadelphia. Are you not excited to see Darcy?” Said Loki trying to give her something to look forward to. “Yes. It’s been so long. I’m sure she’s worried about me.” Said kate.

The next morning Thor, Odin, Loki, Kate, Fen, and a few Guards left for Earth. They came to a fountain in the middle of the court yard. It smelled of honey and Lavender from the abundance of colorful flowers surrounding them. Loki unlaced his fingers from Kate's before Casting a stone upon the water opening a portal to the airport. Once Loki Stepped through he held his hand out to Kate who took it. As Kate walked stop the water she could feel the mist rising up and coating her legs. She stepped out to the other side where she stood next to her Husband who pulled her close to his side and wrapped his strong arm lovingly around her waist. Fen popped out of the portal followed by Odin and Thor then their few Guards. Kate Popped her head into the hangar door where she was both pleased and saddened to see not much had changed. She looked around scanning her eyes about the room where she finally found Darcy sitting at The baggage claim Sorting their Food rations.

“Darcy!” Kate yelled in Excitement. Darcy Looked up In shock to hear Kate’s Voice before sprinting to her long lost friend. They Crashed together in a Tight embrace Kate's arms were covered in Darcy's long back hair pooling over them. “I missed you so much! You won't believe what happened ” said Kate in a Laugh. Darcy Pulled Kate closer And whispered into Kate's ear “You chose the wrong side Keeva”. Kate Pulled away slightly and gave Darcy a Confused look. Darcy's Eyes had gone completely black. Kate looked down and noticed that she had been holding A knife now covered in blood. Loki sprinted toward his wife while Thor and his Guards Charged toward Darcy. 

Loki made it to kate just in time to catch her. There were tears streaming down his face as Kate reached up and Brushed them away. “I'm Sorry Loki.” kate said Before giving him a weak kiss. Loki placed his hand Over her abdomen trying to stop the bleeding covering them in her Crimson blood. He could feel the wetness seeping onto his pants. 

“No, I wanted to give you an Eternity!” Said Loki. Kate reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Loki, You were my Eternity.” She said with a smile. “ Win this war for us.” Kate said before Losing consciousness. “No! No! What do you mean?” said Loki Trying to awake his wife from her unconscious state. Loki let out a scream in a mixture of pain And rage. But that's the thing about Rage it’s fed by pain. Loki pressed his bloody hand tighter to the protruding stomach that Kate worked so hard to conceal. He tried in vain to heal her with his magic. It was then that he felt the a small Kick against his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks! This was my first story and i'm still figuring things out. Let me know if you have any prompts you'd like me to do. Im open to smut, I will however reject it if it's something i'm not comfortable with. (all Ships welcomed!)


End file.
